Dragon Ball Pony piccolo jr saga
by supersaiyangoku08
Summary: after goku defeated piccolo as piccolo dies he releases an egg that contains his final son piccolo jr can goku save equestria from this new threat
1. Chapter 1

last time on Dragon Ball Pony goku used all the power he had to defeat king piccolo with one punch but before he died he released an egg as it hatched a more powerful creature but as piccolo exploded goku was saved by princess cadence as the wedding then continued as celestia made a prophecy of our hero slaying piccolo as goku heads back to korin tower the egg that piccolo released had hatched as a new piccolo was born as goku wonders how he will bring back his friends episode: lost and found meanwhile with piccolo jr as he wonders around equestria trying to find goku for killing his father as piccolo jr incounters the cutie mark crusaders as sweetie belle and scootaloo are trying to get there cutie mark like apple bloom did as they land where piccolo jr is, hi there where did you come from said sweetie belle as piccolo jr is slient, well where are your parents did your parents die to king piccolo said scootaloo as piccolo junior thinks of piccolo's demise, you want to comeback with us in ponyville said sweetie belle as piccolo jr then decides to come along with them as he thinks goku will be in ponyville as piccolo jr is brought to there school as they run into diamond tiara, what the heck are you suppose to be i mean look at you your green said diamond tiara look whos talking scum said piccolo jr scum how dare you insult diamond tiara said silver spoon as piccolo jr's eyes begin to glow as he grows angry and scares diamond tiara and silver spoon as they also find there friend apple bloom as they introduce piccolo jr to apple bloom as they wonder if jr would like stay with them, alright then said piccolo jr say we like to know whats your name said apple bloom majunior piccolo jr responded can we just call you junior said sweetie belle ya sure i have a question my self do know someone around here named goku asked piccolo jr oh i heared from applejack that he's heading to korin tower said apple bloom as piccolo jr thought that kami plot the end of his father, i guess i'll stay here until he gets back said piccolo jr meanwhile back on goku returns to korin tower with yajirobe there as korin congratulates goku for defeating piccolo, i'm beginning to understand how you were able to to beat piccolo on your own the way you recover injuries its truly remarkable said korin master korin didn't you piccolo go because you lose to him if you fought him yourself said yajirobe well to be perfectly honest i thought the odds would be better if goku fought piccolo instead of me i'm glad things turned out the way they did though you fought impesive battle you should be happy to be alive what else could i do goku was only hope and if he lost the fight then it would be up to me to take care things it was all part of my plan someone had be around to collect all the dragon balls my boy had you have lost i'd revive along with everyone else destroyed by piccolo said korin so master korin you knew about the dragon balls the whole time said goku of course i did you see i know everything said korin then guess its no secret that i tell that the eternal dragon was killed by piccolo said yajirobe what did you say no really the eternal dragon is no more said korin as goku nods his head yes, oh no i never thought piccolo was strong enough to do something like that said korin it's not fair if the eternal dragon was alive today he could bring everyone back to life said goku theres nothing you can do about it goku just let it go people are always getting into drouble all the time it can't be stopped thats just the way it is said yajirobe yes its quite correct but don't forget those people who were attacked by piccolo must spend eternity all alone and will never rest in peace its true theres no way for them to go to the other world there life bodies flout in limbo the pour souls will be lost forever unless there revived by the dragon balls said korin thats good to know i'm glad piccolo didn't get me said yajirobe thats terrible my friends are going to misreable forever and theres nothing we can do said goku thats right theres nothing we can do now that the dragons gone no hold oni think we have a chance left said korin are you sure said goku i can't believe i could forget such an important thing this might work said korin great so what do we do said goku it's simple you just have to meet with the one who created the dragon balls and ask him bring the eternal dragon back to life said korin you mean a person actually created the dragon balls said goku of course silly its not like they appeared out of thin air on there own said yajirobe its true said korin so who is it said goku you mean you don't know who made them it was kami of course said korin who's he said goku whats the deal is this some kind of joke i thought you really wanted to help us instead you make up some crazy story said yajirobe so all have to do is meet this kami guy he'll revive all my friends said goku hey goku come on you know this kami guy dosen't really exist he's just make belief korins just pulling your leg thats all said yajirobe oh he exist alright but if you want to meet him you must be strong pure of heart only a chosen few are proven are worthey to have a personal meeting with kami hello said korin yea said goku goku you have earned this right to meet kami where as yajirobe has not said korin thats great so when do i get to go and meet him said goku kami is here on top of this temple said korin no way he's up here come this is the top of the temple well kami floating above the tower when he's flying high in the sky i mean really high smarty pants said korin is this another one of your pratical jokes korin your not fooling me theres nobody floating up there said yajirobe yea i don't see anything said goku you'll just have to trust me said korin good all i have to do is fly up there said goku thats impossible you can't go anywhere higher than this said i bet he can get up there pretty fast on the back of a rocket ship said yajirobe oh no that won't work either even he toke rocket i know kami would send it back right away he dosen't like to be disturbed said korin ok so i'm stuck here unless theres another way up to the top said goku oh goku you already have a way to get there and you don't even know do ya remember you have that very special power pole of yours use and it'll take you to kami said korin use my power pole said goku the power pole was originally created to get to the owner earth to this temple you see along time master roshi begged me to lend it to him so i let him have it i thought he'd be the last i didn't think anyone else be quilified to use it until you carried and came along said korin i see i never realised it was that important but wasn't a really big help when i fought piccolo i better hold on to it said goku as goku thinks he has the power pole with and wonders where it is until he remembers that piccolo knocked it out of his hands when goku fought him as goku gets on the flying nimbus and heads back to canterlot where he fought piccolo as he appears in the city looking around to see where his power pole is until he runs into princess Celestia and princess luna, whats wrong child said princess Celestia i'm looking for my power pole said power pole said princess Celestia as goku then describes the power pole to Celestia and luna as goku then decides to head to fortune teller baba so she can help goku find his power pole as goku explains to baba what happened and why he wants to know where his power pole is, so i see you want me to find this power that helped you beat piccolo is that right said baba yea can you do it said goku lets take a look in my crystal ball said baba oh boy said goku don't get your hopes up i just got this out of the shop said baba as her crystal ball shows that goku's power pole is at twilights library as goku takes off to get his power pole at twilights library as goku heads to ponyville as he runs into the library as he sees his friends and twilight and her friends along with shing armor and princess cadence as they see goku appear goku asks where his power pole is as cadence gives it to him thinking it might be important to him as he then says that he'll know be able meet kami and bring back master roshi, krillin and chioatzu as he takes off on the flying nimbus back to korin tower as piccolo jr sees the cloud that goku is one and thinks that he'll end goku at the world martial arts tournament in 3 years as goku heads back to korin tower

**can goku meet with kami so that the eternal dragon will be revived find out next time on the exciting adventure of Dragon Ball Pony **


	2. Chapter 2

last time on Dragon Ball Pony goku was able to find his power pole but not until piccolo jr saw him and decides to fight goku in 3 years as goku uses heads back to korin tower so he use it meet with kami so that his friends will be revived but can goku convince kami episode: temple above the clouds as goku heads back to korin tower with his power pole, i found the power pole said goku as he rushes toward the tower then korin tells goku to meet him on the roof of the tower with goku's power pole as goku hops on the roof and korin walks onto the roof and yajirobe climbs it almost falling off as yajirobe then climbs quickly on the roof, now take the power pole and put it in the hole in the rooftop there said korin as goku sticks the power pole then korin gives goku a bell that way goku can meet with kami as goku uses the power pole as it extends far into the sky meanwhile in ponyville in twilights library as twilight ponders what goku was talking about meeting with kami and bringing master roshi, krillin and chioatzu back to life as she looks at the dragon balls that are now stones forever since piccolo killed the dragon then spike the dragon appears in the room shes in, twilight your still wondering about kami guy that goku said that bring back our friends said spike as the news is on as they talk about goku defeating king piccolo as it mentions if goku arrives he'll be given a medal for his bravery, wow i can't believe that goku actually all jewelery said spike as a bunch of ponies arrive at twilights library to see goku as twilight as the mayor appears and asks twilight where goku is but and even pinkie pie appears wanting to see goku, wheres that kid that killed piccolo said pinkie all excited as twilight explains that goku isn't with her right and he's somewhere else back with goku as his power pole continues to take him to kami as goku approachs dark clouds as lighting begins to strike goku as he tries to handle the lighting back in ponyville as piccolo jr is introduced the cutie mark crusaders teacher ms. cheerilee, class we have a new student would you please introduce yourself said ms. cheerilee my name is MA junior said piccolo jr as he introduces himself, say who are your parents do you have any said as piccolo jr tries to think of way to make sure that they don't know that he's the son of king piccolo, no i don't i can't they died to king piccolo said piccolo jr later on during recess diamond tiara has a suspicion on junior as junior sits alone thinking about his father piccolo back with goku as he still tries hang on to his power pole and try to handle the lighting as goku passess the dark clouds as his power pole reaches the temple as the power pole connects to the temple as goku climbs a ladder meanwhile down at korin tower as korin tells yajirobe that goku will meet someone he's meet before back with goku as he climbs up ladder as he wonders to see where kami is as he sees a dark looking genie as the genie is feeding birds, hey hi said goku hi replied the genie hi i'm goku and i'm looking for someone named kami said goku ah yes i know kami but name is mr. popo kami told me all about you you beat piccolo didn't you said mr. popo what how did he know about that said goku kami knows everything my friend kami is great said mr. popo so is that kami's house over there said goku yes said mr. popo as goku takes a look at the house, can i meet him now said goku do you have proof that korin has approved your being here said mr. popo you mean this bell korin gave it to me said goku as he shows mr. popo the bell that korin gave him, good then it proves that you've been approved then are you ready for the test said mr. popo what test said goku the test you must fight me mr. popo and if you win the match then you will be able to meet kami said mr. popo sure thats sounds like an easy thing to do ok lets have a match said goku your the first challenger i had in centuries this is exciting said mr. popo great so will fight till one of us gives in ok said goku sounds great said mr. popo have i got a surprise for you said goku oh really please go ah head show me said mr. popo as goku vanishes but mr. popo then finds out where goku is as he punches goku in the face without moving then goku decides to try to punch mr. popo as mr. popo punches goku in faces preventing goku from punching him as goku then tries again to try to hit mr. popo as mr. popo dodges him then mr. popo appears next goku and punches him as it sends goku flying towards a palm tree then goku swings around it and tries to kick mr. popo but he blocks goku's kick and grabs goku's leg and throws him as kami watches the fight then goku tries to use the kamehameha wave on mr. popo but mr. popo swallows the wave in an instant then goku tries to punch mr. popo as he blocks goku's punches then goku uses the punch that he used to killed piccolo as mr. popo dodges the punch, its a shame that you have some great power but you make such poor use of it you need to learn control because only then will you be able to pass this test and meet kami

**has goku meet his match with mr. popo and if so does this mean he'll never get to meet with kami and save his friends find out on the next Dragon Ball Pony**


	3. Chapter 3

last time Dragon Ball Pony in order for goku to save his friends goku had to use his power pole to meet with kami as he connected it with magical sanctuary known as the lookout climbing on board goku had his first encounter with someone he'll get to know very well not only did piccolo take the lives chioatzu, krillin and master roshi and others and also destroy the eternal dragon so the goal was restore the dragon balls and wish everyone back to life the mysterious guardian with goku last hope to save them but now he has a new problem on his hands goku's journey to the clouds might be in vain unless he's proven himself in this fight now then he'll meet with kami and seems goku meet his number now can goku find another way find out today on Dragon Ball Pony episode: earth's guardian emerges as mr. popo desends after goku tried to use the punch that destroyed piccolo failed, looking after the guardian keeps me pleasently busy goku while i do enjoy your company it is time for you to leave said mr. popo wait i can't leave korin said coming up here was the only way bring back every body piccolo hurt they were my best friends i'm not going said goku as he tries again to show mr. popo he can fight as he tries hit mr. popo but mr. popo continues to show goku he dosen't stand a chance as goku sees that mr. popo's punches hurt more than piccolo's punches as mr. popo tells goku even though he bet piccolo that there are people out there that are stronger as mr. popo asks goku to leave but goku refuses as he tells mr. popo that he wants to see the guardian so that his friends can come back to life then mr. popo tells goku that no matter what goku does mr. popo is still stronger then goku decides that he'll train up on the lookout for 3 years then goku starts running running in circles around the lookout meanwhile at twilights library as shing armor and cadence come over for a visit as they see twilight pacing around the 3 freezer capsules that have krillin,chioatzu and master roshi in bodies in them as she wonders is kami going to revive krillin, master roshi and chioatzu then we see tien training hard for the world martial tournament in 3 years as he can't help thinking about goku back with goku as he gets tired of walking around as mr. popo tells goku that theres little of any air on the lookout and tells that if he wants to be able to handle himself on the lookout goku will have to be faster than lightning as demonstrates it goku as he vanishes and appears behind goku as mr. popo then tells goku that the guardian is stronger than as goku thinks of staying until he's stronger than both kami and mr. popo meanwhile piccolo jr wonders around ponyville as he runs into pinkie pie, oh my gosh your so cute say you want to come to my party said pinkie pie as she thinks of bringing piccolo jr to one of her parties as they have there some junk food and fruit punch as junior tries the fruit punch as he spits it out as runs out of pinkie pies house and hides somewhere that way pinkie pie won't find him and he thinks maybe she knows that he's piccolo's son and thought she was suppose to torture him for trying to destroy ponyville back with goku as mr. popo then decides that he will train goku as kami decides to meet with goku meanwhile on korin tower as yajirobe wonders whats taking goku so long as korin believes that goku is meeting with kami right now back with goku as goku and mr. popo step infront of kami's house,don't move closer than this said mr. popo ok this is exciting isn't it i can't wait where is he said goku remeber stay put said mr. popo as kami then steps out of the house as he we that he looks like piccolo as goku mistakes him for piccolo as he tries to hit kami as kami flicks as it sends goku flying to mr. popo as he catches goku so dosen't attack him again, let go of me you don't understand he's the bad guy i told you about said goku it fails for you to understand that this is not piccolo said mr. popo i should have known korin wouldn't explain it to you said kami as puts goku down, did you say korin said goku he thinks he's very funny theres a good reason you mistake me for piccolo my boy ages ago we two beings were one like a single coin with two opposing sides my name is kami and i am indeed the guardian planet but it wasn't always that way said kami what do you mean said goku guardians are mortal much like you there was a guardian before me and sensed that his end was approaching said kami as we see kami and piccolo in there first form when the nameless namekian asked the guardian for his throne, i did the same trick that you did up to this lookout hoping to become sucessor but he turned his back on me i strongly believed that destined to replace him but in his great wisdom he saw me i was to proud admit you see a guardian motives must be pure yet to me it was a selfish for its power and control a side that thrived on bitterness and hate for many brutal years i meditated and tained until was finally able to seperate my impure desire and drive it out of my body that evil became piccolo while in my purified form i remained at the lookout to become the next guardian piccolo went down to the earth to insite disorder it been a great source of guilt for me but you goku have stopped him in his boldest assault and for that graditude i'll give ear to your request but on one condition you remain on the lookout and train under me for as long as my own motives require said kami of course i wanted to do that anyway now i can tell which friends to bring back right said goku i know krillin, chioatzu, master roshi, nam all the other fighters unfortunatly my powers as guardian will not bring them back the one being who has that ability is shenron the dragon i guess i'll simply have to recreate him and let earthling use the dragon balls again said kami you can really do that kami said goku yes but i do so agrugently from now on goku you must do great care of protecting your friends and secure the power of the dragon said kami i promise to said goku good i will hold you for that now mr. popo i would like begin recreating the eternal dragon imediatly said kami yes kami said mr. popo thank you thank you thank you mr kami guardian said yea said goku

**goku has won his wish his friends and the eternal dragon will soon be revived but will goku's training tail **


	4. Chapter 4

last time on Dragon Ball Pony goku got to meet with kami as he mistake him for the villain piccolo as he explains that he and piccolo use to be a single being as he decides to revive the eternal dragon but in return goku would have to stay on the lookout and train episode: eternal dragon resurrected as we see piccolo jr as he comes across rarity as she looks at his outfit, oh my that looks horrible said rarity as she dress piccolo jr in many dresses then junior walks out angry and uses his power and switches back to his normal clothing, i wonder why i have to wait here for goku i could just head up to korin tower and kill him there but i don't want him to know I'm still alive no not yet it'll be surprise from me said piccolo jr back on the lookout, well goku its time to make good on my promise mr. popo please fetch the eternal dragon immediately said kami right away said mr. popo listen goku you must understand once the dragons alive this is out of my hand said kami here it is said mr. popo as he brings the eternal dragon statue as goku looks at it he sees the model of the dragon is broken, ah Didn't realise he was this badly damaged mr. popo is it possible to fix him said kami yes its easy said mr. popo as he takes the broken model out and fixes it with glue, is that really the eternal Dragon said goku not exactly well not yet you see mr goku kami must first bring life into said mr. popo its my job but he was destroyed i have decided not to bring the dragon back when i first created the dragon balls i did so in order give acts of bravery and give the people of earth a sense of hope but i soon learned that the hearts of men are easily corrupted people began killing one another in order to obtain the dragon balls lust and power and turn pure evil however you've changed my mind goku i was beginning to think that all people were greedy and dishonorable but you've shown me that there are people untainted minds and hearts said kami meanwhile on korin tower yajirobe looks up to see if goku all right as korin tries to scare him almost causing yajirobe to fall of the tower, what are you doing said yajirobe i should ask you same thing you seem a bit jumpy you worried about goku said korin don't be ridicules i wanted keep an eye out in case he fell down from that guardian lookout said korin right you can't fool me i know you just a big softy underneath said korin go away your making my head hurt said yajirobe as korin thinks yajirobes hiding something as he tries to find out what he's as korin finds a bag of senzu beans, senzu's didn't you learn your lesson the last time this happened said korin fight me fur ball your just being stingey said yajirobe you'll never get on the nimbus behaving that way said korin you don't know i might said yajirobe don't hold your breath ok said korin i can hold it if i want to said yajirobe back with goku as mr. popo is done fixing the model of the dragon as he puts it back inside, stand back please said kami as mr. popo moves from the dragon and tells goku to do the same as goku moves back then kami pulls out his finger as it glows then he points his glowing finger toward the modelof the dragon as a beam from his finger hits the model as it glows as well then vanishes goku wonders where the statue went as he sees a light flying in the air, what wheres he going he searching for the dragon balls tipcle they must remain in there stone form for a full year before the dragon can be summoned but i've decided to make an acception for you and your friends said kami really said goku as kami nods his head yes, can i go and watch my friends come back to life said goku don't tell you forgotten your promise to remain on the lookout and train said kami right said goku you'll stay here for three years then you'll be able see your friends at the next tournament said kami you know about the tournament are some kind of physic or something said goku there's a thing you should know goku piccolo will be coming to the tournament to challenge you so you must be prepared said kami piccolo i thought i killed him are you sure he's alive said goku unfortunately i am moments before piccolo died he created an egg that contained a child a virtually identical replica of piccolo possessing his powers and tendencies for evil the child is growing as we speak in 3 years he'll be powerful enough to face you again said kami i can't believe it said goku while your here piccolo can't attack you from the lookout that way you'll be able train for 3 years without any disturbences i am prevented from destroying piccolo myself in minour technicality the fate of the world rest in your hands because your only one capable of defeating can you promise me that goku said kami alright kami lets do this i'm totally focused now oh but first i have to pee wheres the bathroom said goku as mr. popo tells goku where it is as goku runs toward the bathroom as mr. popo asks kami if goku kills piccolo that means kami will die as well as kami tells mr. popo once piccolo is gone that he'll have wait until another guardian can be found meanwhile in ponyville as twilight continues pasing until her friends and goku's friends try to calm her down along as she sees the dragon balls no longer stones as she and rest take the dragon balls outside of her library as twilight then brings princess Celestia, princess luna, princess cadence and shing armor as bulma bring the 3 freezer capsules with master roshi, krillin and chioatzu as the call the dragon as the sky gets dark the dragon balls continue to glow as a light fills the sky as the eternal dragon appears, wow i can't believe it he actually came said yamcha what a magnifisant creature said princess luna yes and i can't believe this dragon is capible of coming back after piccolo destroyed it said princess Celestia we thought you've been destroyed mister dragon said bulma kami saw that goku's purpose was noble and so he chose to resurrect me said shenron where is goku said bulma kami has chosen goku for an important task and he is now training at the lookout you will see him again at the next tournament said shenron who's goku training with said tien wait you'll know soon enough now your wish said shenron we wish for to bring back all of our friends who were killed by piccolo and his monsters said bulma krillin, master roshi and chioatzu said Olong it will be so said shenron as yamcha interfiors with the wish, wait a minute what about the other inosent people that piccolo killed you should help them to said yamcha thats alot of people said Olong as shenron thinks about, very well all of the people who were killed by piccolo said shenron as a bunch of lights scattard through equestria as 3 lights hit the freezer capsules as bulma opens all three as master roshi, krillin and chioatzu awaken from death as dragon scatters the dragon balls across the earth yet again then we see all of piccolo's other victims comeback to life king chappa and his students, wolf man, nam, giran even queen chrysalis wakes up from death after her duel with piccolo in canterlot and wants revenge on piccolo back ponyville as krillins greatful for goku bringing him back to life, i can sense he defeated what don't know where he is right now said master roshi well were not positive but the eternal dragon said he's training on kami's lookout ya said yamcha at kami's lookout said master roshi what is that a bad thing no its so great said master roshi who is this kami said princess Celestia well i can go off here maybe it would be best if tell you kami's other name guardian of the earth said master roshi as the others can't believe that goku is training with the guardian of earth as tien, yamcha,krillin and chioatzu start there training as we also see goku training with mr. popo as he meditates and we also see piccolo jr with the cutie mark crusaders meditating infront of them as they wonder what he's doing

**as goku begins his training as everybody else begin there training for the next tournament see what happens on the adventure of Dragon Ball Pony**


	5. Chapter 5

three years have past since goku defeated king piccolo it is time once again for the world martial arts tournament fighters from across the world to compete the tournament episode: changes as it rains we see twilight, shing armor, princess cadence, princess Celestia and the rest of twilights friends including master roshi and launch wait for goku and the others to arrive, they're late said launch lets hope it didn't slip their mind i didn't have a chance to remind them said master roshi don't think that i doubt they forget all about this said launch still it has been three years thats a long time said master roshi he if there was a racing challenge i wouldn't miss it for the world said rainbow dash well who know after what king piccolo nearly killed all the martial artists we were lucky to have goku save canterlot from him and those demons said twilight as Olong, puar and bulma are dropped off from a taxi as bulma appears out of the taxi in a beautiful dress as roshi is being the pervert that he is as he feels bulmas reer as she knocks him back, by the way do you know what happened to yamcha i thought he was coming with you said master roshi he did return to ponyville for a short while but then he left again soon after said Olong he left a train all by himself said puar thats right by himself said bulma yamcha to huh so did krillin he never came back they grew up followed goku's example and set out on there own said master roshi they must be very strong now i can't wait to see them said puar as a little girls balloon flys off as bulma trys to help the little girl but she can't reach it as roshi thinks he could help but bulma dosen't want his help as a tall man appears and grabs the balloon, hey guys said the tall man is this a friend of yours said master roshi no Olong do you know who this is said bulma as Olong and puar dosen't seem to no this stranger either, here you are bulma said the stranger how do you know who i am said bulma master roshi i'm pleased to see you again even you twilight all of you are looking well said the stranger master said master roshi where are krillin and the others haven't they arrived yet said the stranger as they wonder if it is the stranger that there talking to is goku, the rain's starting to let up maybe we'll see the sun today after all said the stranger as the sky begins to clear up, are you sure your goku said twilight stop it maybe you can't tell who i am because of this thing on my head i'll take it off so i'll look more like me said the stranger as he removes the turbine as the stranger has goku's hair style, now do you recognize me who has hair like this said goku as the little girl asks for her balloon back as bulma gives it to her, funny i remember you being alot taller said goku and you use to be alot shorter said bulma ya i must have grown since you last saw me said goku as others see that the other see that the stranger is goku, bulma what happened it looks like your lips are bleeding said goku no its called lipstick you moron it really is goku said bulma as one of the announcers say for a last chance of application as the others wait for krillin and the others to arrive as master roshi trys to help as bulma grows worried that krillin and the others won't make it in time as goku fells them arrive as krillin and the others arrive and sign up for the tournament as goku gets to catch up with krillin as we see that krillins gotten taller, oh goku it is you i missed you oh this is great i never got a chance to thank you they told me how king piccolo's goon killed me but you brought me back your incredible i just don't know what to say said krillin well i'm happy that your back said goku its good to be back said krillin as tien and yamcha see that goku has grown as tien believes that his powers increased as well, i've made hotel reservations for all of us so why don't you guys get comfortable and save your energy for the tournament said master roshi as rkillin and goku chat about what they've been doing for the past three years then we see are hero's in the hotel as goku wonders what the new piccolo looks like meanwhile in the city as lighting strikes a clock tower as one of the debri is about to fall on a child as a blast destroys the falling debri as we see a grown up piccolo jr as he looks at the hotel that goku's staying at next day as the 23rd martial arts tournament begins as all the martial artists gather as they perform excises to get there selves ready for the tournament as we see krillin had altered his fighting uniform as same with goku and yamcha as krillin and yamcha see that goku's tail is gone as goku explains if goku got rid of his tail then kami would restore the moon as goku feels piccolo jr's power as princess Celestia appears in give good luck but goku is focused on seeing the new piccolo as sees him and tien sees the new piccolo, no he looks like but thats impossible said tien as piccolo jr look at goku with a frown, piccolo i know you show up sooner or later goku said in his thoughts

**tentions flare as king piccolo's alter ego jr. makes his grand enterance how will his presence effect goku and the others is goku strong enough to beat the alien the world tournament begins next time on Dragon Ball Pony**


End file.
